Seinto no Ai
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Yo, la observaba fijamente mientras ella cepillaba su cabello entonces… inesperadamente… me di cuenta… mi vida sin ella no sería nada… no tendría sentido… porque ella era el amor de mi vida


_Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, la brisa fresca entraba en la mansión libremente y una paz increíble se respiraba en el ambiente. Yo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, la observaba fijamente mientras ella cepillaba su cabello tranquilamente, sin percatarse de mi presencia… entonces… inesperadamente… me di cuenta… mi vida sin ella no sería nada… no tendría sentido… porque ella era el amor de mi vida._

SEINTO NO AI

El amor de un caballero

Por SaoriLuna

Es difícil creer en todas esas situaciones por las que hemos pasado mis amigos y yo; es difícil creer que en pleno siglo XXI existen en la Tierra santos guerreros que luchan por mantener la paz del planeta y proteger a su diosa guardiana; es difícil creer que sobre los hombros de unos pobres huérfanos descansa el bienestar de toda la humanidad… pero es aún más difícil creer que uno de ellos haya osado poner sus ojos en su diosa… no sé cómo pasó, pero lo que aún no puedo creer o comprender es la manera, en la que, sin querer, me enamoré de ella… mi diosa… mi mejor amiga.

-Buenos días a todos!- dijo ella sonriente, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días Saori- le contestó Shun, mientras yo sólo atinaba a levantar mi ceja en señal de saludo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a desayunar con nosotros Seiya- me dijo, respondiendo a mi silencioso saludo.

-Bueno, qué quieres que te diga Saori, una persona tiene que comer, no?- le dijo con mi habitual ironía.

-Sí, en especial tú-dice ella, inalterable, y con una ligera sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta tomo un gran trozo de pastel y me lo llevo a la boca, mientras Shun y los demás nos miran divertidos. La verdad es que después de nuestro regreso de la batalla en la Atlántida me había alejado un poco del grupo, para poder meditar a solas en algo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde que desperté esa noche, tras la terrible batalla en Grecia.

_-Saori…_

_El caballero de Pegaso miró inquieto a su alrededor, cuatro camas rodeaban la suya, estando ocupada sólo una de ellas, donde bajo las sábanas podía verse el cabello verde del protegido de Andrómeda._

_-Dónde estoy?_

_-Esta es la fuente de Athena._

_-Mu!_

_A su lado, sorpresivamente se hallaba materializado el caballero de Oro de Aries._

_-Cómo te sientes, Pegaso?_

_-Yo estoy bien, pero dónde está Saori?- dijo Seiya, quizás demostrando más preocupación de la que debía._

_-Saori?- dijo inquisitivamente Mu- no querrás decir, Athena?_

_Seiya le devolvió la mirada fijamente, mientras su pensamiento vagaba por los múltiples recuerdos que compartía con la diosa de la Tierra._

_-Le he dicho Saori toda mi vida, Mu, y no pienso comenzar a llamarla diferente a estas alturas. Igual, sigue siendo una diosa, no?_

_-Exactamente, sigue siendo una diosa._

_Seiya se revolvió inquieto en su cama, mientras desviaba la mirada del caballero dorado, muy consciente entonces, de que su preocupación no era normal._

_-En fin, dónde está?_

_-Hemos sufrido un ataque esta noche_

_-Ella está bien?_

_-Está bien, partió a Oriente hace un par de días_

_-Dónde están los demás?_

_-Fénix, Dragón y Cisne han partido ya, es necesario obtener la mayor información sobre nuestros nuevos enemigos._

_-Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?- preguntó Shun, inesperadamente._

_-Qué bien que hayas despertado Andrómeda, ustedes irán a Oriente, deben proteger a la diosa, han entendido?_

_- Sí- dijo Seiya, levantándose molesto- protegeremos a la diosa._

_Pero en ese entonces no había sido capaz de descifrar esa preocupación e interés fuera de lo normal._

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza esos pensamientos. La verdad es que mi preocupación había aumentado conforme había pasado el tiempo, pero, eso era bueno, verdad? Después de todo, era lo que me había impulsado a correr bajo la nieve de Asgard, y a enfrentarme contra un dios…

Tal vez… Ella podría decirme qué era esto…

-Saori?

-Sí?

-Necesito preguntarte algo.- dije nerviosamente, y muy consciente de que las miradas de toda la mesa estaban puestas sobre mí.

-Algo importante?

-No mucho- mentí descaradamente- por qué?

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora.

-No te preocupes, puedo esperar- dije, levantándome algo molesto de la mesa- nos vemos luego.

Supongo que los muchachos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, ni yo mismo podía explicar mi comportamiento, ni mi mal genio, ella no podía saber que tan grave era lo que me preocupaba, ni tenía obligación alguna de dejar todas sus obligaciones sólo para atenderme.

Pero aún así, para mí era importante descifrar esta situación, y si Saori se molestaba conmigo, podría perder su valiosa ayuda.

Aún de mal humor, di media vuelta y regresé a la mansión. La casa… por increíble que pareciera, estaba vacía. Subí lentamente las escaleras, guiándome por el sonido de una bella canción.

_Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru _

_Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi _

_Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni _

_Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta_

Y el sonido me guió hasta el tercer cuarto del pasillo derecho. Cuidando de no hacer ruido me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, mientras la observaba fijamente. Ella seguía cantando, mientras se cepillaba tranquilamente el cabello, sin percatarse de mi presencia. … entonces… inesperadamente… me di cuenta… mi vida sin ella no sería nada… no tendría sentido… porque ella era el amor de mi vida.

- cough, cough, cough

El canto cesó, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme de la sorprendente revelación que había acabado de hacer mi corazón.

-Seiya, estás bien?- dijo ella, colocando su mano suavemente sobre mi hombro.

La miré, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo su contacto. No sé si ella se percató del efecto que producía en mí, probablemente sí, porque intentó alejarse, pero mi mano sobre la suya le impidió hacerlo.

-Seiya, qué pasa?- dijo, nerviosa.

Yo sólo le sonreí, mientras tomaba su cintura con mi otra mano, y la atraía hacia mí.

-Ahora lo entiendo- susurré en su oído, mientras la abrazaba- te amo Saori.

Aún no sé qué pensaría ella de eso, sólo recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que alguien me abrazó por tanto tiempo.

FIN?

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo, estoy de regreso con una historia de mi pareja favorita, sé que aún tengo pendiente el final de "Fatal Atraction" pero por ahora no me siento como con ganas de escribir lemon. El clima está delicioso aquí, tan sólo un poco de frío, y genial para escribir una historia tan melosa como esta. Espero que les haya gustado, y, aunque es una historia corta, sólo por ahora será un oneshot, de pronto deje de serlo, no lo sé, por ahora sólo se me ocurre otro título "Megami no Ai- El amor de una diosa", eso creo, mis conocimientos de japonés son bastante precarios, si hay algún error por favor corríjanme. El párrafo es de la canción "Super Duper Love Love Days" cantada por Gumi, de la serie Card Captor Sakura, y traduce más o menos esto "Algún día los días de amor comenzarán; yo seguiré comiendo y creciendo e iré tras estos sentimientos; yo realmente no tengo el hábito de ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirte como me siento; a partir de ahora, deseo que nuestros ojos puedan encontrarse tan sólo un poco" me encanta su ritmo y melodía, y se me ocurrió que combina muy bien con el ánimo de la historia. Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne!


End file.
